Oh, My
by FutureGirl223
Summary: Zapp meets a women at fry and Leela's reception how is fry's half sister oh my , after telling fry the are dating which he does not take well she becomes pregnant with his baby. The ends has a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool October evening in the city of New New York, the sound of music was heard from The Planet Express building . Inside the company was the family and friends celebrating Fry and Leela's marriage, at one of the tables was a woman no one really new. She looked a little like Fry but with brown wave-like hair and blue eyes along with a thin like body like Amy, she was wearing a long strapless red dress, her hair was in the same hair style the Katmess wore in the hunger games. Her name was Rose Fry who was Fry's Half sister, how that happened was a long confusing story but that didn't matter to her and Fry.

Rose was sitting at a table alone watching Fry and Leela dance then she heard a Chinese accent call her name beside her, she turned and say Amy how was wearing the same dress she did during the time skips but with the same style hair in beast with a million backs when she fon fon rued with Kiff.

" Hi Amy, having fun?" Rose asked in a southern accent .  
>" Sure I am, I always do, I still can't believe they are married."<br>" Why?" Rose asked  
>" They went off and on for 3 years and she is so picky when I comes to men." Amy explained to her<p>

Rose saw Fry and Leela walk over to the table and sat next to her and Amy.

Leela hair was the same way along with her dress she wore in the very last episode and Fry was waering the same tux he always wore. They all looked happy and had no problem showing their happiness.

At the other end of the room was Kiff and Zapp, Kiff looked happier then he normal did when he was around Zapp while Zapp looked unhappy that Leela married Fry and not him.

Kiff was grabbing Amy and him another drink while Zapp stood by the bar in a bad mood which made Kiff nervous.

" Kiff, before you leave can you do something for me?" Zapp asked Kiff  
>" Ok, what is it?" Kiff responded nervously<br>" Put this in Fry's drink." he says as the hands him a pill

Kiff walks away with the pill then put it in the trash as the walked by it on his way to the table where Amy was.

" Kiff, did you tell him?" asked Amy  
>" Oh, yes and he was not so happy because of you know what." he replied looking at Fry and Leela<br>" OK, whats going on and how do we have to kill?" Leela asked wondering by what he ment

Amy and Kiff looked at on another and smiled, then everyone knew what was going on and couldn't wait for another wedding.

While the crew was congratulating Kiff and Amy's good news Rose was at the bar ordering a coke when she noticed Zapp who was already drunk, she grabbed her drink and walked past. Zapp turned and saw her and noticed she had dropped her I.D. smiled in a evil way.

" So, how many drinks are going to have before you leave with a guy you don't know." Fry joked  
>" Your funny Fry but I don't need a man to prove I am attractive , I know I am and this is my first drink since I have been here." joking back with him.<br>" OK, i can't tell if you are joking around or fighting." replied Leela as she drank some red wine  
>" We are joking, we do that a lot in our family."<p>

Rose turned and saw someone looking at her, she smiled back nervously because she didn't know how he was but knew why he was looking at her. Fry looked up and frowned as he saw Zapp walk up to her with a card in his hand, Zapp hands the card to her and spoke like he did to all women but not flirty which was not like him at all.

" I saw this on the floor and thought you mite want it back." zapp said after handing Rose her ID  
>" Thank you, and you are?" Rose said holding her Id in her hand.<br>" It's Zapp Branigain, and yours?"  
>" It's Rose Fry, i'm Fry's sister." said Rose thinking he knew her brother since Fry was frowning at him.<br>" I didn't know Fry had a sister and one how is so... never mind"

Rose looked at her brother's face and changes the subject.

" So your a caption of the Doop?" Noticing his uniform  
>" Yes, you noticed the uniform, I didn't think you would since you are from Fry's time." said zapp<br>" Will your waering the same uniform as Kiff, and Doop is on it."  
>" oh,will that explains how you knew that, you work at Planet Express."<br>" yes, I am a medical intern and will be a done by the june of next year. She explained

Everone had left except Rose how had been talking to Zapp, after she finished her drink she was happy she meet him but had a feeling there was something she had never had before.


	2. Chapter 2

Fry and Rose were sitting in the breakroom watching the news like they always did together.

"Today a local condom company reported a recall on the condom brand trogon man." said Linda  
>" So humans stop reproduction by using condoms, My people will find this very interesting " Morbo said and Linda laughed like she always did.<p>

" Man I feel sorry for how ever uses that brand, right Rose?" He asked her not noticing the worried look on her face  
>" Oh, ya I guess." she said trying to hide how she was really feeling " so are you and Leela still coming to dinner tonight?"<br>" Ya I guess, I don't get why you are dating him anyway. he said " What do you see in him anyway?" Rose looked at him and as about to say something when Amy walked in with a book in her hand and looked stressed as hell.

" Rose, need your help." she said to her, rose looked at fry and before fry knew it both rose and amy were gone and he was alone.

in the conference room rose and amy were sitting drinking coffee , Rose looked uneasy as she ever had. Amy was going threw her guest list for the wedding and noticed she looked nerves and sighed like Kiff did witch she found funny for some reason.

" Rose, are you ok, you look uneasy." Amy asked  
>" I think I mite be pregnant." Rose said with a straight face<br>" Oh, is this because of the condom recall, or because of you missing your cycle?" Amy asked  
>"Will that is the reason why?" Rose said " Maybe I need to talk to Leela about this."<p>

Rose walked out the door and saw Bender smiling at her in a evil way.

" Bender you can't say anything to Fry about this, he would kill me , will he would kill Zapp for getting me preganat but you gwt my point." she said to Bender

" Why should I?" says Bender " Give me a good reason why?"  
>" If you do this for me I will by you a six pack."<br>" Ok, I won't tell, but only if you don't tell Amy I ordered striper for the... she behind me isn't she? He asked Rose  
>" Hi Kiff, how is everything going?" Rose asked in a nervous tone<p>

Bender turns and sees Kiff how looks unhappy with him.

"You were saying Bender, and no striper." Kiff told him "Sorry about that Rose."  
>" It is ok Kiff and can I talk to you about something?" asked Rose, Kif looked confused then he felt it had something to do with Zapp so he frowned in while agreeing to listen to what she was going to say.<p>

" Ok, what did he do , uhhh" He said unhappily  
>" I think I mite be Preganat and don't know if I should tell him know or after I am sure." Rose said, Kiff looked at her like he wanted to hug her because he felt bad for her knowing if she was Zapp would be a dad which was a bad idea.<br>" Rose, I think you should tell him , it is what is best." He told her " It mite show him there is more to sex then the pleaser. "

" You know you mite be right I need to tell him, thank you Kiff." Rose said as she left the room.  
>Kiff heard Amy calling for rose but when she say him she looked worried, he looked confused and then put his hand on amy's shoulder.<p>

" Amy, why do you looke so worried my love?" he asked his fon fon ru  
>" Oh, just that Rose mite be pregnant and was going to talk to Leela about it." Amy explained " Why do you ask?"<br>" Oh My, I told her to talk to Zapp about it and that I mite teach him something."  
>Amy worried looke turned into a smile.<p>

" Kiff, that was so nice of you to help her." she said to him " But we both know no part of Zapp should be a parent."  
>" I know but how knows, maybe he mite be a good father." Kiff said smiling at his fon fon ru.<br>"I can't wait until our honeymoon, maybe I can get some much needed rest." he said then Amy smiled and started to giggle.

" What did I say?" Kiff said looking at Amy laughing  
>" We will both getting some sleep." She said to him " Besides I think we are way past the long, passionate sex." Amy said then they both looked ate each other and left the room.<p>

Rose was about to knock on Zapps door then stopped herself and started walking away when Zapp opens the door and sees Rose and smiled at her then frowned worried something was wrong.

" Rose, is there something wrong?" he said as he moved closer to her.  
>" Will kind of, but it is important." She said walking away until her grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.<br>" Rose, if their is something wrong you can tell me." He said as he held her close " you can tell me I won't be mad."  
>She tried to keep it in but then decided to tell him even when she knew it would test their love for one another.<br>" Zapp, I think I mite be pregnant and wanted to tell you because I love and don't want to hurt you by keeping it from you." She said as he put her head on his chest. Zapp looked at her and smiled for some reason, he was not ready to be a father but just hearing her say she loved him made him happy. He walked her inside his bay and they sat on his heart shaped bed were he had sleep with a lot of women before, Rose looked up at him and smiled.  
>hope<br>" Rose, I love you more then anything." He said as he held her hand with his gloved hands " So I want to do the right thing for you and the baby."  
>"Oh Zapp, you mean..."<br>" Yes my sweet, so will you marry me?" Zapp said with a ring in his hand. "I was going to ask you tonight at your place but know this changes everything." he told her

Rose did love Zapp and wanted to marry him but she thought about what her brother would say.

Zapp I want to marry you, but I don't you to marry me just because of the baby." She said  
>" But Rose, I want to marry you because love you not because your pregnant." he told her " Why would you think that?"<br>" Never mind, yes I will marry you." She said as she hugged him tight.

... Chapter 2 part 2 will me coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Fry was sitting on the couch in the break room with a worried look on his face, rose hadn't talked to him since their fight a so many hours ago; every time he called she wouldn't answer her cell even at work she wouldn't say anything to him. Bender walked in with a bottle of wiskey and was singing like he did when he was happy.

" Hay Fry. why do you so down?" Bender asked happily

" oh nothing just worried about my sister" Fry replied sadly " Ever since that on fight she hasn't talked to me, she won't even answer my call or messages on facebook."

" Oh, she has been in mars vagas." Bender told him " I mean she eloped with zapp." Fry looked up not so happy  
>" What do you mean eloped!" Fry said as he jumped from the couch. "<br>" Oh she said they decided to elop since dinner with his parents." bender said to fry handing him a drink. " some thing about something they said to them, so they decided to elope ."

Fry left the room and as bender turned he say the ship take off in the sky.

in Mars Vagas

Rose and Amy were getting ready in their dressing room of the Wong chapel, Amy was putting on lip stick while Rose was already done and looked nervous.

" Rose are you sure you are ok?" she said walking closer to her, rose looked up and smiled.

" will kind of, I am getting married and having a baby at the same time along with my brother how mite show up pissed any time know."She said fastly, Amy heard a knock on the door and opened the doorand saw Fry who looked worried more then pissed.

" Rose can we talk about this?" He said in a high voice, both Rose and Amy looked at him irritated  
>" Amy, can I talk to my brother alone?" Rose asked her in a nice, kind way witch ment their was going to be a fight of someone was going to get it. Amy walked out into the hallway were Leela was standing and really didn't to be here to see zapp get married to her sister in law , Amy turned to her one eyed friend and looked tired and like she was going to get sick.<p>

" Will lets hope this will be over before Zapp comes out." Leela said as Amy looked at her, Amy face looked irritated after hearing what she said.

" Leela, how can you be... I don't even know what to say." Amy said unhappily " Zapp loves and wants to be with Rose and you and Fry are just making it hard on her and him." Leela looked at her and knew she was right, Zapp did love her and if he didn't he would not have asked her to marry him even if he got her pregnant and she knew that he was someone how cared when he wanted to.

" I guess your right, I have been so mad at him for something that happened 14 years ago and the truth is don't know why I am still mad about that." Leela replied

" Will he did use us, but we were stupid to fall ." Amy said knowing Leeal wasn't the only one still mad about that but put her feeling aside for Rose only because Zapp loved her and because she knew what it was like to be in love with someone as much as she loved Kiff and that since Rose started dating him he changed the way he looked at women will a little anyway.

In the dressing room Rose and Fry were talking.

" Rose, you know you can wait until 31st and marry him then." He said trying to get her to agree with him.

Fry, I know you hate him but he really wants to marry know so it does not look like we are just getting married because I am... know I see how this looks bad." She said relizing Fry was right.

Then Rose started smoking and her eyes yes went blank, fry looked on her back and relized it was a trick and knew how was responsible for it. He ran out the door out to Amy and Leela how were smilling at him like they knew something.  
>" Amy did you know rose was a robot, because the last time I saw her she was human." He said to her confused<br>" Will we do know, because when Kiff came in to Zapp's dressing room and say smoking coming out of Zapp, so we are guessing it was a set up by them." said Amy as she saw Kiff walking up to them unhappy.  
>" Will there is only one reason he would do this, to see how we would handle them if they did elope." he said " So we should go back to New New York and find him and Rose." Kiff said knowing that Zapp us up to something that has something to do with his parents.<p>

In Rose's house...

Rose was talking to Zapp's parents to try to fix what reason they said what they said.

" Rose Zapp told us about the baby, and we were made at him for being so careless, that was the reason we said what we said, it wasn't anything you did." Mrs, Branigan explained to rose while sipping at her coffee, Rose just looked at her smilling.

" Will that is great to hear but I didn't ask you why, but what made you tell me this." Rose asked

Both Mrs and Mr Brannigan smiled

Will we just felt bad for the way we acted the other nigh and would like to help with the wedding, since it is our son's wedding and that you and him want a nice wedding." Mr Brannigan said happily hoping Rose would agree with them.

Rose knew they were trying to say they were sorry but after everything she knew what to say.

" Ok, but you have to agree to tell Zapp what you told me, please that is what I ask." She said  
>" Ok we will but it will not be easy with him. I mean he is like my husband." Mrs Brannigan said with a smile.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's wedding was in a few hours and everyone was getting ready, as the guest sat in the rows Rose started to feel nervous like most women how were about to marry. Amy walked in to help rose with her vale but noticed that Rose looked nervous and remembered how nervous she was when she was about to marry Kiff for the second time then heard rose say her name.

" Amy, are you ok?" Rose asked then Amy smiled happily at her dressed in her long white wedding dress.  
>" You look like great, Zapp is a luck man." She said to Rose, Rose smiled at her then they heard a knock on the door.<br>Amy opened the door and saw Leela and after Leela was in the she closed the door.

" You look nice, so I bet you are happy that you will be married to Zapp?" Leela asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

" I am happy, I know Zapp isn't the greatest man in the universe but he is the one I always knew I would be with for the rest of my life." Rose said as he sat in front of the merrier , Amy and Leela smiled knowing how she felt the left the room so she could finish getting ready. Fry was standing by Bender and looked confused he didn'y know if he was happy for his sister or mad for marrying someone like Zapp.

Fry saw Rose walk out of the dressing room then he smiled, she was wearing a long white wedding dress with red she had her hair up in a bun and wearing a whit vale.

Rose smiled at him

" Fry, are you ok?" She asked  
>" You look nice, Zapp is lucky." Fry said as they walked to the door leading to the aisle.<br>" Thank you fry, I was just worried that you were still mad about me and Zapp." Rose said" You are still not mad are you?"  
>Fry looked at her the heard music and they walked down the aisle to Zapp, Amy's parents were there with R.J how was sitting in the back, Kiff was standing by Zapp who looked was smilling as he say Rose in her wedding dress.<p>

Fry and bender were whispering back and forth and missed the vales then saw Rose and zapp kiss and Fry just smiled knowing that Rose was happy, Kiff kissed Amy and she returned the kiss witch made R.J mad and he left with the others to the reception.

then the music that played at the end of the shows ending played


End file.
